


How Merlok Became Court Wizard

by cheyinka



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyinka/pseuds/cheyinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a little story for my four-year-old about the adult characters of the NEXO Knights stories, when those characters were still kids. Where <em>did</em> the Book of Monsters come from, anyway? And what kind of name is Merlok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Merlok Became Court Wizard

A long time ago, when King Halbert was still just Prince Hal Halbert and Queen Halbert was Dame Battina Hammerin, Magma Monsters roamed all around Knighton. The brave knights of Knighton, like Dame Battina, had to travel from city to city to stop monster attacks. Every Monday, they picked five monsters to defeat that week.

One Thursday, Dame Battina was relaxing with a big bowl of ice cream. She had already smashed all five monsters for the week. A stranger sat down at her table.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Merry. My dad owns the ice cream store. Thank you for keeping the Flamethrower from melting it!"

"You're welcome," Battina said. "It's my job as a knight."

"Do you like being a knight?" Merry asked.

"I really like smashing monsters," Battina said, "but I wish they would stay smashed."

"I have an idea," Merry said. "I want to be a wizard, but I have to build something magical before the Wizards' College will let me in. I need some smashed monsters."

"Travel with me next week and you can have five smashed monsters," Battina said.

* * *

On Monday, Merry watched Battina smash a Scurrier. On Tuesday, she smashed a Lava Spider. On Wednesday, she smashed two more Scurriers, and on Thursday she smashed three Globlins.

"Is that enough?" Battina asked.

"Now I have seven smashed monsters," Merry said. "That should work!"

"What are you going to do?" Battina asked.

"I'm going to build a really big box to keep them in," Merry said. "Then knights can put smashed monsters inside so they don't have to smash them over and over."

It took all day on Friday and all night, too, but finally the box was done, and Merry and Battina stuffed all seven monsters inside. Then they took it to the Wizards' College. Master Septimus, the teacher in charge of the school, was very impressed.

* * *

Two years later, Merry was done learning how to be a wizard. For his final project, he made a monster box so big that every knight in the kingdom could upload smashed monsters to it. Master Septimus liked the gigantic monster box very much, and so did Prince Hal and his father, the King.

"What if we want to know if a monster is a new kind of monster?" Battina asked.

"I'm going to make a Book of Monsters with a page for every kind of monster," Merry said. "Then we can check to see if a monster is new."

"If you make a book of all the monsters, you can be the new Court Wizard," the King promised.

* * *

Merry and Battina traveled all over Knighton, smashing, uploading, and recording monsters. When the Book of Monsters was done, they presented it to the King.

"Now that there aren't Magma Monsters melting everything, I think I want to retire as king and spend all day taking pictures of birds, airplanes, and spaceships," the king said.

Prince Hal became King Halbert, and his first act as king was to make Merry his court wizard.

"My name is now Merlok," the court wizard said, "because my name was Merry and I locked up all the monsters."

As for Dame Battina, she went back to being a normal knight, except instead of smashing monsters all day, she kept people from hurting each other, instead. In the future she would marry King Halbert, but that is another story!


End file.
